1. Field
Embodiments relate to a storage device and operating method thereof, and more particularly to a storage device capable of increasing its life cycle and operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, storage devices are being used in various manners. For example, the storage device may be used as a memory card, such as an SD (Secure Digital) card, an MMC (Multi-Media Card), an xD (eXtreme Digital) card, a CF (Compact Flash) card, an SM (Smart Media) card, a memory stick, and so on. In addition, the storage device may also be used as a SSD (solid state drive).
A storage device has a time-out value that is a predefined value or a value that can be defined later. To write data, the storage device should execute a write operation within a range of a time-out value. In other words, if the write operation takes longer to execute than the time-out value, the write operation being executed may be treated as a failure or error.